¿Quién es el uke?
by Saeki Himemiya
Summary: Mikuo tiene una duda en su relación con Akaito, ¿Quién es el uke? Fail Summari, Humor Fail, Yaoi AkaitoxMikuo


Holas, aquí yo con un nuevo fic, es sobre la parejita que me ha traído loca estos últimos días, me gusta desde ayer XD *Redoble de tambores* AkaitoxMikuo, kyaa, como los amo juntos, antes me gustaba AkaitoxMiku Z. o AkaitoxMeiko y MikuoxKaiko, graso error cofcofmegustaunpocoelMikuoxK aikocofcof y decidi hacer este fic, ya que no se quien de los dos es el uke O.O si se WTF? en mi opinión obviamente es Akaito, pero hay una imágenes, y buee, así que hice este fic, me gusto como quedo, por eso lo subí, aunque no se, digan eso ustedes.

**Disclaimer: **Los gendernoseque le pertenecen al que los creo, el Vocaloid a los de Yamaha, etc.

**Pareja: **AkaitoxMikuo, aunque en un principio es un poco MikuoxAkaito XD se nombran a Rin, Len y Miku

**Advertencias: **Mis fics, posibles OOC, yaoi, sexo implicito, etc.

Dicho esto...disfruten!

* * *

**¿Quién es el uke?**

Mikuo y Akaito se hallaban sentados en la sala de estar del primero, estaban solos, ya que Miku había salido con Rin y Len, y aprovecharon eso para tener un rato de pareja, estaban viendo una película, de repente, Mikuo tuvo una duda, que quiso aclarar en el momento, apago la TV;

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo idiota?-Se ganó una queja por parte de su pareja.

Se sentó en las piernas del pelirrojo, haciendo que este se sonrojase un poco, sus rostros estaban peligrosamente juntos, sus narices se rozaban, y sus alientos chocaban.

-Oye tengo una duda…-Empezó lentamente.

-¿Qué es tan importante que interrumpiste la película?-Se fue directo al grano.

-Pues…hum-Se removió un poco, no estaba seguro de como reaccionaria el otro-. ¿Quién es el uke?-Lo dijo de una.

-¿Quéeeeeeeeeeeeee?-La cara de Akaito fue épica-. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Hum, es que me fije, que en las relaciones de las películas, y animes yaoi, siempre hay un uke y un seme, y me pregunte ¿Yo o Akaito es el que va debajo?

Akaito tenía la vista fija en Mikuo, bastante sonrojado, no sabía que decirle al otro.

-P-pero-Genial, ahora estaba tartamudeando, "Maldito Mikuo"-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Obviamente soy yo-Se apuntó a si mismo con un dedo.

En ese momento, Mikuo puso un dedo en su mejilla, y con una cara inocente, le dijo a su novio lo siguiente;

-Pero, hay veces, cuando estoy muy, muy cerca, o hago alguna cosa lasciva, te sonrojas -En ese momento se cuestionó ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza del muchacho?

-Eso es porque…porque… ¡Ah, maldición!-Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos-. ¡Te voy a demostrar quién manda!

De una manera u otra, tomo a Mikuo a modo nupcial, y lo llevo a la habitación de este, para demostrarle quien era el seme y quien el uke.

Después de una sesión de sexo, Akaito, con los calzoncillos, que los hayo milagrosamente en el desorden que dejaron minutos atrás, se paró frente a Mikuo, quién estaba esparcido semiinconsciente en la cama, y lo miro con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Para que veas que tú eres el uke, solo un seme puede ser tan bueno en el sexo como yo lo soy, así que por descarte eres el uke-Se puso a reír de manera casi histérica, Mikuo le lanzo una almohada a la cara, para que se callase.

-No me…podré sentar en un mes-Se lamentó Mikuo, muy adolorido, pero luego sonrió satisfecho, y miro a Akaito-. Pero, un seme sabe cómo controlar a su uke, y yo te controle para que tuviéramos sexo.

Akaito lo miro sonrojado.

-N-no es…es porque eres un uke sumiso, me controlas con tu inocencia-Se quejó apuntando a Mikuo con un dedo-. Ademas el seme es el que la mete…

-Pero…-Iba a hablar, pero al instante Akaito lo cayó.

-¡Cállate muerde almohadas!-Se fue directo al baño para mojarse la cara y despejar su mente.

-Ah, es tan divertido jugar con Akaito, es taaaan lindo-Sonrió para sí mismo, pero luego su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca-. Pero es una bestia en la cama, no vuelvo a hacer esto, no si quiero volver a caminar.

Hundió su cara en la almohada, su cadera le dolería por mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Me merezco un misero review?

por cada review Akaito le demuestra a Mikuo lo seme que es...y que no caminara en su vida XD


End file.
